


Virgin Angel

by 1000Lilacs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000Lilacs/pseuds/1000Lilacs
Summary: Castiel returns after a long time and many troubles and when he and Dean look at each other, they can no longer ignore the attraction between them.Castiel, who was never in a physical relationship does not really understand what's happening to his body and Dean makes sure his first time is sweet and gentle.





	

He just came back after god knows how long.

After all the suffering, the fighting and hiding, he was home at last. Well, sort of home. He was with Dean and Dean was a safe place, so the fact that they were in a motel on the way from somewhere to nowhere, didn’t matter much.

He was dirty confused and tired and though he doesn’t need to do this often, he has a long, hot shower, he shaves, using a new razor and gets dressed in the new clothes Dean got for him. The exact same clothes he always wore; the white shirt, the dark, navy blue suit, the blue tie and the trench coat. When he’s ready, he steps out of the shower, clean and shaved, Dean is sitting on a chair at the other side of the motel room and stares at him.

He shifts in his chair, trying to hide his excitement but it's apparent he’s hardly containing himself and Cas can see that he is biting his lip, he can see the look on his face, a look of longing, and he knows that the same look is mirrored in his face because he’s been missing this man so much while he was away.

He would never tell this to Dean, or anyone for that matter, but he used to shed angel tears and pray to his father every night while alone and hiding at that terrible place.

Now, looking at that stunning half smile on Dean’s face, his instinct is to run and hug him but he knows Dean is not a touchy-feely type of guy so he restrains himself.

Dean is staring at him and his eyes are glistening and it may be his imagination but he thinks that there are tears in his eyes. He takes one step forward and he can see Dean's breath is catching and he cannot hold himself any longer; he closes the gap between them, in a heartbeat, and as if the thought occurred to them at the same time, Dean gets up from his chair and Cas throws his arms around his neck and Dean's hands hug his back, pressing him closer to his body and they kiss.

Cas who was never kissed before, feels like one thousand stars are exploding inside his head and the feeling crawls all over his body. He feels a pull in his groin, that organ that was never in use before, since Cas took over this vessel, is now awake and demanding his attention and Cas can suddenly understand something he could never understand before about sexual attraction. The kiss intensifies and his body is pressed so tight to Dean's that he can feel Dean’s organ and he understands that the same sensations are taking over Dean’s body as well.

Dean is slowly walking him backwards, not letting go of him for a second. Their tongues touching and exploring and most of the time Dean's eyes are closed but Cas is watching his face and he loves seeing him like that, immersed in the moment and so full of passion.

He feels his calves touching the bed behind him and in a second they both land on the bed together. Dean opens his eyes and looks down at Cas and there's something new in his eyes that Cas doesn't know how to name. After a second Dean is kisses him again and opens his tie and the buttons of his shirt. Then, he gently starts kissing his neck and each piece of flesh revealed while he opens each button and Cas is a bit overwhelmed by the sensations so he lays quietly, just trying to take it all in and when the feeling intensifies and he feels like it’s almost too much, he knows that he needs Dean's lips on his again. There's something about kissing that feels so pure and so clean, like their souls are connecting. For most of his existence, since man was created, he thought kissing was kind of silly because he didn't understand the purpose. He could always see the reason in intercourse, as it was practical and valuable for reproduction but, for him, kissing always looked like it was only an unsanitary exchange of saliva. Not anymore. Now that he feels the power of kissing and how intense it is and so intimate, he feels like he can kiss Dean for hours, maybe days and never tire of this. He pulls Dean back up and presses his lips to his and Dean kisses him passionately and then pulls away and looks at him again, but this time with a smile on his face.

"I just realized you are a virgin, my little angel"

And Cas suddenly feels very embarrassed but he doesn't know why and he hides his face in Dean's neck. "Don't be embarrassed" Dean tells him softly "We've all been there. Just let me know if anything is too much for you Cas, we'll take it slow"

And he resumes kissing him but this time his kisses are so much more delicate and loving and Cas feels the powers of their souls meeting again and it makes him want to cry, something he never felt before.

Dean is gently caressing his face, running his fingers through Cas's hair and over his shoulders and chest.

His hand is softly caressing Cas's belly and Cas shivers a bit when Dean's hand touches the line of his belt, softly letting his fingers trail the line from left to right and from right to left before going up to his stomach and his chest, touching his nipples lightly, an action that sends lightning bolts to Cas's groin, and he feels his dick twitch but he's a bit self-conscious about it so he crosses his legs in an attempt to hide it.

"You’re okay Cas" Dean whispers "do you want me to stop?"

"No" Cas hardly manages to whisper.

it's the best he ever felt, and he knows that.

"Are you sure" he asks looking straight into his eyes. we can stop now if it's too much"

"I'm sure" he answers quietly "it's just that my body does... things... that I don't understand" he says, trying to escape Dean's searching look.

"You mean this?" Dean says with a small smile, and brushes his hand over Cas's erection.

"Ahh- yes!" Cas exclaims

And dean is trying to hide his amusement without success "It's very natural Cas"

"It - It is?" Cas asks and his tone so insecure,

"Yes" Dean answers and kisses his chest, teasing his left nipple and then his right one and smiles when he hears Cas's repressed moan.

"Yes," he encourages him "don't be afraid to let it out. relax your vocal chords and let it come out" he continues and goes to lick his nipples again and bite them lightly.

This time Cas is letting himself moan a bit louder.

Dean keeps licking circles down the center of Cas's body while encouraging Cas to express himself, stopping again at the line of his belt. "Can I take this off?" he asks him,

"Please. Yes" Cas answers, out of breath and very aware of his erection pressing against his pants.

Dean starts opening his belt, kissing and licking his stomach the whole time and then goes on to open the button of his pants and he plants a kiss at the skin revealed.

Then he slowly opens the zipper and keeps kissing every piece of skin and continues to place little kisses on top of the fabric of Cas's boxers.

Cas gasps at the first touch of Dean’s lips on his dick. He could never imagine such a sensation. Dean is gentle and as he slowly peels Cas’s pant off, he continues putting little kisses and delicate, warm circles with his tongue. After an additional look into Cas’s eyes to make sure he was okay, he finally completely pulls his pants off of him and returns to kiss him deeply for another long minute, moving his hands over Cas's body but not actually touching his dick.

By this point Cas feels like he would explode and voices he never thought he could produce, come out of his mouth. He's so lost in his physical adventure that he doesn't even think anymore as moans, gasps and whines come out of him.

Then, as an answer for some desperation in Cas’s voice, Dean puts his hand over Cas's dick and just holds it there for a second without movement. Cas is squirming and moaning and Dean knows enough to see that he's very close. He doesn't want Cas’s first experience to be over before anything happens so he gently slides his hand inside his boxers and pulls his dick free. Cas is a bit short of breath and his moans become more frequent with the sensation of Dean’s hand straight on his skin. Dean holds Cas’s dick and takes him in his mouth and when Cas’s body raises instinctively to meet him, he quickly takes him all in his mouth and sucks lightly and that all Cas needs to be pulled over the edge and he comes loudly, his body twitching and tears stream freely out of his eyes.

Dean swallows every drop and he’s quickly back to kissing Cas. He lays down beside him and pulls him close, Cas's head on Deans shoulder and he brushes the tears away with his thumbs and smiles at him

"Next time will be better for you" he tells him.

"But what about you?" Cas asks him his voice unsteady “Please tell me what to do for you”

"No need” he says and kiss Cas lightly on his lips and again on his forehead “When you are ready it will also be better for me. But this, giving you this experience, Cas, it's everything and I will always be happy for doing it” and he kisses Cas again and holds him like that for a very long time and he never tells Cas that, for him, it was also a first time, in more than one way. A first time with an angel and a first time with someone in a male body.


End file.
